The greatest love of all
by Delena Hudson 24
Summary: Jason and Cynthia return from their vacation with their friends and decide to try to conceive. complications and problems have occurred in the past, will they be able to over come their past in order to start a family. read and find out. Smut


**This is a story based off of the movie Couples Retreat and it is a one shot. I hope this fan fiction appeals to you all but even if it doesn't please don't hesitate to read it.**

It was after the vacation with their friends that was made to save their marriage. Nothing felt better than being back at home with the person you fell in love with many years ago. Jason and Cynthia were so happy that their marriage had been saved that they knew it was time to start trying for a baby again. The thought only brought excitement to the happy couple, although they had had difficulties before.

They had tried for about a year before their vacation but neither of them were that in love with each other anymore and the doctors told Cynthia she was infertile. They were hoping that maybe something had changed and they would be able to start a family.

They had only been back for a week but they didn't want to hesitate on taking that chance. Ever since they arrived back at home, they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other.

"Cynthia baby, are you almost ready?" Jason called out from the bed. He had been waiting for his wife for over twenty minutes to leave the washroom. He had planned a special evening to help set the mood.

"I'll be right out babe; I'll meet you down stairs." Cynthia called out from the washroom. Jason decided to leave her alone and wait at the front. The second he got down stairs she opened the bathroom door and grabbed her purse.

She walked down the stairs and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Sorry baby for taking so long, trust me though, it will all be worth it in the end." She said walking passed him and out to the car. Of course she chooses now to be horny; he won't be able to touch her for at least another two and a half ours.

He walked out, locked the door and opened up her side of the car for her. She climbed in and put on her seat belt. Jason walked over to his side and put the keys in the ignition. They backed up out of the drive way and headed off to the restaurant.

Cynthia was wearing an ocean blue dress that went down to about her mid thighs while her husband was wearing black pants and a dark green shirt. Jason reaches his hand over the arm rest and holds her hand in his. Once the car came to a stop at a light, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles right where her wedding ring was located.

"Cynthia, I love you more than you will ever know." Jason said as he continued to drive to the restaurant. Once they reached their destination, he hopped out of the car and opened up the door for her. She grabbed his hand and didn't let go until they were inside.

"Hi, reservations for two, under the name Smith." He said to the lady at the front.

"Yes right this way sir." The lady responded. She walked them over to the booth that was available and gave them their menus. "Your waitress will be right with you." She said as she walked away.

"This is all so amazing honey, thank you so much." Cynthia said reaching over to grab her husband's hand. "Only the best for the most important woman in the world." He said rubbing his hand over hers.

The waitress came over to the table and took their orders. Cynthia ordered the parmesan chicken with pasta, and Jason ordered a sirloin steak and baked potato.

"This meal is lovely. I can't believe we have never been here before. It opened up like what, two years ago?" She asked her husband.

"I know, the food here is amazing." Jason said.

"Can you imagine us with children, coming to this restaurant every once and a while for date nights. We're getting older, what happens if I can't get pregnant?" she asked him.

"Baby we are not old, we are only thirty two. There are many other options if we cannot conceive. But no matter what, we need to communicate. This won't work out if we don't talk about what we are feeling and such okay?" Jason told his wife.

She nodded as she took a bite of her and her husband's cheesecake. They continued to discuss what the rest of their evening would consist of when it got to a point where they were both to horny to sit and talk.

Jason paid for the food and hurried out to the car to drive home to make passionate love to his wife. Unfortunately for both of them, they managed to catch every light, but either way they found it as another opportunity to make out with each other.

Cynthia rushed out of the car and hurriedly tried to unlock the door to the house. While she was struggling, her husband snuck up behind her, squeezed her ass and started peppering kisses all around her shoulders.

She managed to unlock the door and push it open before her husband swept her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs slamming the door behind them. He threw her on the bed and took of her shoes, while climbing on top of her and kissing her exposed neck.

He found the zipper on the side of her dress and unzipped it before peeling it off and throwing it on the ground. He moved his hands over to her breasts and kissed her on the lips. She slid her tongue in his mouth before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and raising it up over his head.

Not wanting to break the kiss, she moved her hands further south and took off his pants. Not realizing what was going on, he brought his hand down to her core. Running his thumb over her clit through her thong, feeling just how wet she was.

She started moaning but kept her lips pressed against his. Jason soon decided to break the kiss and slowly take off her panties. Once her legs were out, she opened them up wide so she could give her husband easy access.

Jason crawled in between her legs and looked up into her eyes. Her hands were on his head as she slowly closed her eyes. Jason knew this meant his wife was anticipating his actions. He stuck his tongue out and licked his wife's wet folds before moving his fingers to push them to the side so he can suck her clit.

He sucked on her clit for a while and enjoyed hearing Cynthia moan uncontrollably. She arched her back once she felt Jason thrust his fingers into her tight cunt. She began pulling on her husband's hair as she knew she was about to cum.

"Jason please don't stop, I'm about…to cum…oh my god…" she said in between moans. His finger hitting her g-spot and rubbing it. "…JASON!" she screamed as she came. Jason continued licking her pussy until she was done coming.

"Jason I can't wait any longer, I need you inside of me." Cynthia begged.

"As you wish babe." He said as her positioned his cock at her entrance, his first thrust causing a load moan from Cynthia.

He rapped her legs around his waist and put his left hand behind her head to support her and the other on her waist. Since the time they first had ever made love, they made it so that their eyes were always locked on each other and when they were about to cum, to interlace their hands. Cynthia had missed that during their rough patch.

Jason started moving his hips in a circular motion causing even more moans from his wife and allowing him to go deeper in her tight pussy. The time came when they knew were about to cum and Jason moved his hand over to hold hers as he continued kissing his wife.

"Jason cum inside me please, let's make a baby." She said to her husband out of breath. "Absolutely." He agreed. They both came in unison and Jason held Cynthia as they did so. Shortly after, she fell asleep in his arms before asking if her thought the just conceived.

**Two weeks later**

"Jason, why do I keep throwing up? It hurts so much but I can't afford to miss work." Cynthia complained on the bathroom floor. It hadn't hit either one of them yet that Cynthia might be pregnant, until now.

"Do you think that maybe I'm…" Cynthia started and gave her husband a look indicating she meant being pregnant.

"It's very possible, let me run to the store and buy you a pregnancy test." Jason said standing up. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. When he returned he gave the tests to his wife and waited for the amount of time it said. Once the timer went off Cynthia was too afraid to go and read it therefore her husband did it for her.

Before he left she quietly said to him. "Don't get your hopes up babe, this has happened once before and the tests were all wrong. If I am infertile though, please don't leave me." Jason turned around and looked at his wife. "I would never leave you. I will always love you no matter what. I believe in us and I believe in miracles and I think we might just get one." Jason said.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at all three test and they all read the same answer. He walked out with one in his hand and looked up at her.

"Babe," he started emotionless. "We're going to be parents!" he cheered as he hugged his wife, he didn't realize that they had both started crying, "Cynthia are you ok?" he asked. "Yes of course these are just happy tears." She said.

Both of them were so happy that their lives would be changing forever.

**Three months later**

Cynthia was heading into her second trimester and the morning sickness was fading away. She had strange cravings yet her husband was always willing to wake up in the middle of the night to meet her needs.

She was starting to show and they decided to tell both their families and their friends that she was pregnant. They were still a bit nervous considering anything could happen to Cynthia and or the baby. Ronnie and Lucy were ecstatic and couldn't stop crying considering how much pain and suffering their friend had gone through all these years.

Although Jason and Cynthia were both so happy, Cynthia was tired constantly and when she wasn't, she was horny. Jason often loved this feature but he noticed it took a toll on her body.

After a few weeks, they went to another doctor's appointment. They would have been able to find out the sex of the baby but they decided to keep it a surprise. This was also the time where they started thinking about baby names.

Jason had already started talking to his baby every once in a while just because he loved the feeling of being so connected with his wife and baby.

**Four and a half months later**

Cynthia was now eight months pregnant and she was experiencing a lot of pain. Unfortunately Jason was not home so she had to call Ronnie.

"Ronnie, I'm having a lot of pain and I haven't been able to move for over an hour, do you think something is wrong with the baby? I'm not due for another month." Cynthia panicked.

"Um I don't know maybe you're experiencing some craps or contractions. Did you want me to take you to the hospital?" Ronnie asked.

"I don't want to bother you especially if it's nothing, I'll just drive myself." Cynthia said about to hang up.

"Cynthia you will NOT drive yourself to the hospital ok? I will leave the kids with Dave, pick you up and drive you to the hospital, ok? Just call Jason and tell him I'm taking you to the hospital but we aren't sure if you are going into labour yet." Ronnie added before grabbing her car keys. "I'll be there in ten minutes just hang in there."

Right before she hung up she heard Cynthia scream out in pain. She rushed to the Cynthia's house and quickly helped her into the car. When they arrived at the airport, they noticed Jason their waiting for them.

"Jason I said it might not be anything yet." Cynthia said. "I didn't want you missing work."

"You needed to go to the hospital; I wasn't going to stay at work when you needed to be here."

The nurses rushed Cynthia into a room and did some tests. When they left the room, Cynthia started panicking. She later felt a liquid leak down her leg. "Oh my god, Jason I think my water just broke."

Jason quickly ran out of the room and grabbed a nurse. The nurse came back and checked how dilated she was but it was only one centimeter.

Six hours later Cynthia was screaming and asking the doctors for an epidural but they said she wasn't ready for it. When they checked to see how dilated she was they found that she was only three centimeters. Cynthia was growing weaker and weaker as the hours went on but no matter what, Jason was sitting there holding her hand the whole time.

Another three hours went by and the nurses finally gave her the epidural she had asked for. She was seven centimeters and she kept trying to fall asleep but it wasn't working. Ronnie was out in the waiting room when she received a call from her husband saying he needed her home to help get the kids settled for bed. She quickly let Jason know that she would be back.

Finally two more hours had passed and she had made it to the ten centimeter marking and her contractions were now twenty seconds apart. The nurses brought her into a different room and paged the doctor. "On a count of three I'm going to need you to push ok Mrs. Smith." The doctor mentioned receiving a nod from Cynthia. "One, two, three push." The doctor said.

Cynthia was screaming out in pain and found herself unable to push because of her weak body. "Jason I can't do this, make it stop!" she yelled as she felt another contraction coming along. "Just hold on baby only a little while longer and then we get to hold our beautiful baby in our hands." Jason said calmly trying to calm her down.

She tried pushing harder this time but she was still too weak, she was ready to give up. "Mrs. Smith, you need to keep pushing, if you don't push soon you can risk letting the baby die." The doctors said. That was enough to make Cynthia push even harder.

Two minutes later they heard the cries of their baby. Cynthia fell back in the bed and smiled at her husband. He looked at her and kissed her on the lips. "You did it baby, you welcomed our baby into the world."

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you have a baby girl." The doctor said allowing Jason to cut the umbilical cord. He handed the baby to Cynthia and Jason sat back down beside her.

"Welcome to the world Luana Abigail Smith. I'm your mommy and this is daddy, we love you so much!" Cynthia said to their baby girl, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world; I love you both so much." Jason said.

**I hope you all liked it, please leave positive and helpful comments. Thank you.**


End file.
